


If you could do it again

by trilliastra



Series: Tumblr Fics [51]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Happy Ending, Heartbreak, M/M, Misunderstandings due to drunkness, Oops, Vernon Boyd & Derek Hale Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 18:59:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8412946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trilliastra/pseuds/trilliastra
Summary: Derek shouldn’t - he shouldn’t be thinking about it. But he can still feel it if he closes his eyes, can still remember the taste, the smell.Stiles was drunk, barely concious. And he regretted it the minute it happened, Derek still has the black eye and the busted lip to prove it. He runs the tip of his fingers over his lip, shakes his head.He can see Erica judging him from across the room where she’s doing her morning stretches, and if he turns around he’s sure he will find Boyd doing the same thing. What can he do, though?He shouldn’t have fallen in love with a straight guy, but hey - it’s not like you can control this kind of thing, right?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based vaguely on this amazing [ tumblr edit](http://chaosstrudel.tumblr.com/post/35752560868)

Derek shouldn’t - he shouldn’t be thinking about it. But he can still feel it if he closes his eyes, can still remember the taste, the smell.

Stiles was drunk, barely concious. And he regretted it the minute it happened, Derek still has the black eye and the busted lip to prove it. He runs the tip of his fingers over his lip, shakes his head.

He can see Erica judging him from across the room where she’s doing her morning stretches, and if he turns around he’s sure he will find Boyd doing the same thing. What can he do, though?

He shouldn’t have fallen in love with a straight guy, but hey - it’s not like you can control this kind of thing, right?

-

“Before you say anything -” Derek starts, “I know. I _know_.” He emphasizes when Erica raises an eyebrow. “Just change your shift with me and I will go shopping with you. And I won’t complain about it.”

Erica snorts, but when she looks up her eyes are sad. “I’m sorry.”

Derek nods, opens his arms so she can hug him. “Me too.”

-

Changing shifts work to a point. Said point being - Derek is in _love_. It doesn’t matter where he goes or what he does, Stiles is there, smirking at him, making jokes, complaining about the exercizes Derek made him do. It’s ridiculous and it makes him want to fire Erica just so he will stop having to look at her disappointed face and ignore the fact that he’s pathetic.

“Your wife is annoying.” He says, downing his fifth (seventh?) beer.

“If you say so.” Boyd pats his back. “Or maybe _you_ are.”

“You’re supposed to be nicer when your friends are heartbroken.”

“We were for two weeks.” Boyd says. “Now we’ve evolved to _we told you so.”_

 _“_ Shu’ up.” Derek mutters, then buries his face in his hands. “Wha’ do I do?”

“Try to get over it.”

“Wha’ do you think I’m doing?”

“Feeling sorry for yourself.” He answers. “And that’s fine, man. We’ve all been there, but it’s not your fault. So take a break, go surfing like you used to when we were sixteen and try to get over it.”

“Easy for you to say.”

“Yeah, like it’s easy to see my best friend getting hurt.” Boyd sighs, sitting next to him. “Come on, man. We are trying here, but you gotta do the same.”

Derek tries to swallow, closes his eyes and feels even worse when he notices he’s about to start crying. “Why this always happens to me?”

“I wish I knew.” Boyd throws an arm over his shoulder, and Derek leans into the touch. “It’s okay.” He says, and Derek finally allows himself to cry.

-

Someone is screaming.

Mrs. Turner arches an eyebrow as she can hear the obvious shouting match. Derek sighs as he recognizes Erica’s screams, apologizes and tells her to do another series of push-ups. She waves him off, laughing as he turns around and follows the noise.

“You can’t stop me from coming here! I mean - customer rights! Or something! Boyd! Help!” Derek startles as he recognizes the voice. 

 _Shit_.

“Boyd is not here.” Boyd answers, only looking up from his phone when Erica starts to push Stiles towards the door. “You need help?”

She only digs her nails into Stiles’ arms. “Nope.” She answers as Stiles complains about the scratches. “He’s _leaving_.”

“I’m -”

“Really?” Derek says, at the same time Stiles lets out a curse as Erica kicks his shin. “Let him go.”

“ _Nope_.” Erica says again. “I’m throwing him out, now.”

“You don’t want to argue with the pregnant lady.” Boyd states, locking eyes with Derek and raising his eyebrow in a way that clearly says _let her fucking do it_.

“Derek! Help!”

Derek runs a hand through his hair. “Erica.” He warns. “Leave.”

His friend narrows her eyes at him. “Five minutes.” She punches Stiles’ arm one last time. “Or I’m getting Laura.” Still glaring daggers at Stiles’ back she leaves, probably to yell at another client, Boyd following suit.

“I hope Laura isn’t a hammer or something.”

“My sister.” Derek mutters, motioning for Stiles to follow him into his office. Once the door is closed behind them, he turns, “what are you doing here?”

“Work out? That’s what I do? I mean, I know I had to leave for some time to go home and check on my dad, but I didn’t think there would be a _ban_  on me once I got back.”

“Right.” Derek crosses his arms. “So you thought we would welcome you back after you punched me?”

At that, Stiles’ shoulders sag. “I know. I guess you didn’t get my messages apologizing, huh?”

“I got them.” Derek says, remembering the feeling. Somehow the apology only made it worse. “I just ignored.”

Stiles closes his eyes. Though he looks like he regrets it, Derek still can’t find it in himself to believe him. What’s that thing his mom once told him? _‘Homophobes aren’t good people, Derek.’_ “Well, I mean -”

“Just leave, Stiles. I don’t know if I will be able to control Erica next time.”

“No! Come on! I’m sorry, I thought we were getting somewhere, you know? Being friends? We went out that night, and things got out hand, but we were cool! Why can’t you -”

“Because I can’t change who I am!” Derek lashes out, barely holding himself from smashing his hand through the glass door. “I’m gay, Stiles. I’m sorry I tried to kiss you, but I’m not sorry for making you uncomfortable for being who _I am_.”

“ _What.”_

Derek scoffs. “Just. Leave.”

“What do you - I thought you were like - trying to attack me or something!”

Derek blinks, confused. “How do you -”

“It was a cop thing! You got too close and I just - reacted.” Stiles gets closer, hands gesturing frantically, expression desolated and Derek finally starts to believe him. “I don’t do that when I’m sober, obviously, but I wasn’t that night. I’m not - Derek, I would _never_ hate you because you’re gay.” He tries to reach out, then catches himself and stops mid-motion.

Derek lets out a relieved breath. Stiles’ touch would be - _too much._

 _“_ That’s - I mean -” He tries to find something to say, but comes out empty. There are just so many misunderstandings, he doesn’t know what to do to fix it.

“I’m sorry if that’s what you thought.” Stiles says, his voice calmer. “I mean - I’m bi so I know exactly what you must have felt. And I don’t wanna push it, but - you _just_  said you were going to kiss me.”

_Fuck._

Where’s Erica when he needs her?

“I don’t - I was _drunk_  too!”

Stiles nods, takes another step closer. “That’s okay, but - you know, if you _really_  wanted to kiss me that night, or - let’s say - now, I wouldn’t punch you.” He blinks, the hint of a smile on his face. “Actually, I think I would kiss you back.”

He shouldn’t be, fuck, Derek cried because of him, but he can’t - he just can’t resist him. “Yeah?” He feels himself smiling back.

Stiles licks his lips. “Definitely.”

Derek kisses him.

**Author's Note:**

> i have a [tumblr](http://www.brookesbutler.tumblr.com)


End file.
